


Love, Trust, and New Family

by Nemain



Series: Luck and Good Timing [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Adulting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Booker Gets His Life In Order, Canon Queer Relationship, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Moving In Together, Nile Gets Revenge, Team as Family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemain/pseuds/Nemain
Summary: Yusuf and Nicky continue to try to navigate their new relationship, while neither has a place to call their own.  How do you date the love of your life while you are both sleeping on friends’ couches?  And how do you find a place to live in a city with one of the world’s most competitive rental markets?  Fortunately, some good luck and an act of trust can lead to something perfect.AKA Yusuf and Nicky’s Guide to Major Life Decisions.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Luck and Good Timing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Love, Trust, and New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: this takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of Luck and Good Timing, after Revelations and What Comes After. If you want a refresher or don’t want to read those, Nicky and Yusuf are each crashing on friends' couches after previous break ups. They met at a coffee shop (because of course they did) and are trying to navigate dating while not having their own homes right now (dating while crashing on a friend's couch is the worst). They have known each other for a month now, and declared their love for each other one week ago.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Booker mumbled. “I know how much you like the old place. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Book, I’d be a shit friend if I expected you to show up at a bar three days after you commit to going sober,” Andy said, with gruff fondness. “Plus Joe doesn’t even drink. It’s just me now. We are finding a new hangout. That’s final.” And she gave him The Look. 

Booker smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. He always acted like he had trouble believing he was worth the effort, even more so after the end of his marriage and the difficult custody process. Accepting that he was loved wasn’t going to be an instant process, but his friends never backed down from a challenge. Yusuf threw his arm around Booker’s shoulder and manhandled him into the restaurant. 

Once they were all seated at a too-large booth and had checked out the menu (hipster enough to be interesting, not so much to be pretentious), they took turns catching each other up. Yusuf guiltily realized that had fallen a bit behind with his friends’ lives after meeting Nicky. He didn’t want to be that guy who dropped everything for a romantic relationship, but he also had trouble choosing to spend time apart from this man he had fallen wildly in love with. 

As soon as they had placed their orders, his pocket buzzed. Yusuf didn’t even hesitate, but immediately grabbed his phone, an infatuated smile spreading across his face at seeing a text from his beloved. 

_ < I sent in the rental application. Is it crazy I’m so nervous? >_

_ < no, me too. Are you sure you don’t need to see it first?> _ He had probably asked Nicky this question a hundred times in the last twenty four hours, but still couldn’t quite believe the response. 

_ < I told you. I trust you > _

Yusuf was just in the process of composing a suitably adoring reply when Andy cleared her throat. His head snapped back up and he tried to wipe the goofy smile off of his face. 

“I’m surprised you could tear yourself away from your boyfriend for a few hours to hang out with us,” Andy said, without malice. Teasing was definitely her love language. 

“So how are things with Nicky?” After his breakdown at the Starbucks, where he had threatened to derail the relationship before it had even begun, Booker seemed like he was really trying hard to show an interest and be supportive. It was rather sweet, even if it always came off as awkward. 

“Still not a rebound?” Andy knew the answer to the question, but was not about to back down from a chance to poke at him; her affection could sometimes feel like a battering ram, so long as she knew you could take it. 

“No, not a rebound. Nicky’s good. Great actually” Yusuf gave them a slightly edited version of the past month, leaving out some of the more embarrassing moments, and really just finding a million different ways to say that this man was a gift to the world and he adored him completely. 

Booker, surprisingly, was the more sympathetic one. “You really like him, don’t you.” 

“I don’t even know how to answer that without tripping into poetry. He is amazing.” 

Andy loved seeing Yusuf so happy, but also remembered how miserable he had been in his last relationship. “Just be careful. I don’t want some infatuation to derail your life again. Not after what happened with -” 

“It’s not an infatuation!” Yusuf cut her off before she could talk any more about Kyle; the thought of comparing Nicky to his ex would have been laughable if it weren't so offensive. His phone buzzed in his pocket again, but he aggressively ignored it, and tried to change the subject. “What about you? Any big news to share?” 

Andy arched a perfect eyebrow at him, “You are currently sleeping in my living room, and have been for over a month. What big news could I possibly have that you don’t already know?” 

Yusuf twitched, as his phone continued to vibrate. “Come on, there must be something. Dates? Promotions? Big contracts? New celebrity clients?” 

Buzz. 

“Oh my god just check your phone already!” She sounded exasperated, but was laughing. 

_< Hey, sorry sorry, I feel like an idiot > _

_ < I told you to go hang out with ur friends and then interrupt you all nite > _

_ < just one more question >_

While their relationship had skipped over the awkward phase immediately after speaking their first words to each other, Nicky’s texts still often expressed a flustered eagerness that Yusuf found endearing. Of course, Yusuf found everything about Nicky endearing. He quickly fired off a reply. 

_ < At least you’re cute. What do u need? > _He imagined Nicky blushing at the reply, the way he did with any compliment. 

_ < We got the apartment. When do you want to move in? > _

*** 

Nicky grabbed at his hair as he stared at his laptop screen before slumping in his chair with a moan. Or slumping as far as he could with Yusuf’s calves across his lap. They had decided to meet at what they had been calling “Nicky’s place” (the comfy chairs inside Starbucks) rather than “Yusuf’s place” (the patio chairs outside of Starbucks) and made the best of the intimacy there they could. 

“You okay there, babe?” 

Nicky released his hair only to cover his face with his hands. “I hate this stupid city so much!” It came out muffled. If Yusuf loved him any less, he might even describe it as whiny; but he did love him, beyond all reason, so it was merely adorable instead. 

“You love this city. You moved here from across the world on purpose.” 

“That was before anyone told me that all the landlords in the city were demonic hell-beasts.” 

Ah. That made sense. Yusuf and Nicky were both in the delightful position of apartment hunting in a city with skyrocketing rents and a vacancy rate that constantly bordered on nonexistent, where each building had an arcane set of rental rules, and viewings and interviews were scheduled in such a precise way that they seemed designed to discourage anyone who was not independently wealthy. Needless to say, it had not been going well for either of them. In fact, after a few rejections that were clearly connected to this refusal to bribe the rental agents with large envelopes full of cash, rather than any flaws in his character or references, Yusuf had resigned himself to living on Andy’s couch forever. Nicky, however, kept persevering, while every day ground him down a bit more. 

“What happened this time?” Yusuf almost didn’t want to ask. 

“Nothing, just playing rejection roulette. Again. And I can’t even apply for the really good places. Who has the time?” He shoved his laptop towards Yusuf. “Look at this one. It’s perfect. And they only show it at 2:00 on weekdays. Ever. While I am working. To make money to pay for things like rent.” 

Yusuf scrolled through the listing, and let out a low whistle. Nicky wasn’t kidding, it really was amazing. Fourth floor, southwest facing, huge balcony (well, by local standards, anyway), recently renovated with in-suite laundry… “Is that a courtyard?” 

Nicky nodded miserably. His bottom lip was poking out in a pout and Yusuf had to fight the urge to lean over and suck on it. 

“You know, I could go for you, like a reconnaissance mission. Check it out, report back, that sort of thing.” 

Yusuf felt pinned to his chair by the look in the other man’s eyes. If he had ever before doubted how Nicky felt about him, the borderline reverence he saw there would have answered any lingering questions. 

“Are you sure? You have to work, too.” 

“Yes, but I’m self-employed and my boss likes me. My boss likes you, too.” Yusuf winked at him. Honestly, he would happily do much more difficult things than take a break from working at Andy’s kitchen table if it meant getting to see Nicky smile like that. They really needed to sort out the apartment situation soon - Yusuf was only human, and seeing Nicky looking at him like that and having nowhere private to respond to it was becoming unbearable. “Just give me the address and tell me what time to be there.” 

*** 

Yusuf stood in the middle of the living room and tried not to weep. The apartment was perfect, and everywhere he looked he could see Nicky making a home. Nicky standing in front of the huge windows, watching the sunset peeking out from behind the trees., the light golden in his hair Nicky growing basil and tomatoes on the little balcony, nose pink from the sun. Nicky finally being able to make coffee to his exacting standards in the beautiful kitchen. Nicky curled up on the couch, reading. Nicky in bed… Well. It seemed like the suite had been made with his beloved in mind. 

He wrenched his mind away from daydreams of his beautiful Nicky and the joyous life he could have here, and focused on getting the last of the particulars about rent, and all the rest from Zsófia, the tiny, ancient building manager. He tried not to look at her with obvious doubt when she started describing how she maintained the building. 

“Don’t worry about me dear, I handle the money and the paperwork. My son Lazlo and his husband handle anything involving ladders or power tools now, though you should have seen me ten years ago!” She flexed a tiny arm and grinned fiercely, before explaining a few more building amenities, including the way the residents all pitched in to take care of the courtyard plants and held regular gatherings, including the huge Pride party where they threw open the courtyard gates and fed the community. She glanced up at him then. “Are you Muslim?” 

“Yes?” Yusuf’s surprise turned his answer into a question. She seemed so welcoming - surely his faith would not be a concern, but it was still an unexpected question. 

She smiled broadly. “Good to know, I will be sure to make more of my cabbage rolls without pork next time. I started making a halal batch when Duaa and Hala moved in a few years ago, down on two. You’ll love them, such sweet girls. I’m sure they would love to have you join them for prayers in the courtyard like Dany did before they moved out. This is Dany’s apartment, actually; they are just darling, it is such a shame that they have to move for work. But maybe we will have someone equally darling to join us here!” 

Yusuf managed to break through the near overwhelming onslaught of kindness, almost afraid to disappoint her. “I’m actually looking at this suite for my boyfriend. He works during the day and couldn’t make the viewing. I hope that’s okay...:” 

She smiled at him sweetly and patted his arm. “How lovely of you dear. Well, if he is as nice a young man as you, I would be lucky to have him here. And for him to trust you with this, you must be very special to each other. You would not be moving in, too?” 

And that, right there, was the one negative as far as he could see. He had spent the tour trying not to picture himself there with Nicky. Not in the alcove that was perfect for him to set up his Wacom and computer, not curled on the couch with Nicky reading and watching terrible movies, not stumbling with Nicky into the bedroom… As certain as he was about Nicky (and god he had never been so certain of anything in his entire existence; his love for Nicky felt like a cosmic force that would last long after the sun burnt itself to nothing) they had never discussed future living arrangements. He looked around again at this apartment and the future that beckoned to him, and he wanted it so fiercely it scared him. “I don’t know,” he said, honestly. 

“And yet he trusts you in this?” Zsófia patted his arm again and gave him an enigmatic smile, as though she knew something he didn’t. “I look forward to receiving his application - I will put it at the top of the pile. I’m sure we will meet again, soon.” 

*** 

“Babe, you were right, this place is amazing. The light is incredible, and the layout makes it seem so much bigger. There’s this little alcove off the living room that’s almost like an extra room for reading or drawing, and the kitchen is gorgeous. You’ll be so happy there.” Yusuf had rushed over to meet Nicky for his afternoon coffee break as soon as the viewing had finished, and could not contain his excitement. He couldn’t imagine Nicky not getting it; that man deserved every nice thing in all the world. “I hate that you couldn’t see it, though. I bet it’s going to go fast; she said she would try to hold it for you, but you should ask for a special viewing appointment if you can, as soon as possible.” 

“No, it’s fine, I don’t need to.” Nicky waved away Yusuf’s concerns with a smile. “I’ll send in the application right away. Now, tell me more about this perfect future apartment.” 

“You would move into a place without seeing it, based just on my opinion?” 

“Your opinion is everything. You know me better than anyone I’ve ever met. If you say it’s right, I trust you.” He shrugged, and then stared down at his shoes, his cheeks flushed. 

Yusuf’s chest felt heavy with the weight of Nicky’s faith in him. “I love you so much.” 

“So here’s a thought.” While Yusuf could tell he was going for a casual tone, it was rather adorable how badly he was failing. Nicky sounded like he was being slowly strangled. “Maybe we could both live there. I know it’s been… a month? Wow, is that all? But it feels like more. And it’s been good…” 

“So good.” 

“So good.’ He nodded. “And we’ve made all these plans for the future, about travelling and things we want to do together. So. Maybe… we don’t wait to take this step. You are the love of my life, and I know what I want.” He finally looked back into Yusuf’s eyes, the hope naked on his face. 

Yusuf smiled softly and took Nicky’s hand. “I would love to move in together. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to be there when you come home. I think I’ve wanted that since the first moment I saw you.” 

Nicky’s smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds, and Yusuf almost felt the need to shield his eyes. 

*** 

< We got the apartment. When do you want to move in? >

Yusuf could not contain the euphoric smile that spread across his face if he tried. After everything that had happened, the breakups and the disruption to his life, everything was falling into place now that he and Nicky had finally found each other. 

“Do I want to know what he just said to you for you to make that face?” 

“I have news, Andy.” He looked deep into her eyes. “I need to break up with you and your couch.” 

Booker let out a low whistle. “You’re moving in together? After a month?” 

“Well when you say it like that it sounds bad.” 

Andy wearily pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Please tell me you’ve thought this through. I don’t want you ending up on my couch again once you realize he makes coffee wrong or leaves the cap off the toothpaste or something” 

“Won’t happen. Obviously I’ll go to Booker’s this time.” 

“Don’t drag me into your terrible decisions! I’m just starting to get a handle on my own.” Booker’s smile took the sting out of his words. “Seriously, though, congratulations. I’m happy for you.” 

“I know this sounds like too much too soon, but I’m sure about Nicky. More sure than I’ve ever been about anything. He’s it for me.” 

“Well, in that case,” Andy said slowly, “I think you better tell him to come and join us. It’s only proper we all celebrate this together.” 

It took very little convincing for Nicky to agree to come celebrate in person, and he showed up half an hour later with Nile in tow. She had responded to Yusuf’s greeting with “At least this time you’re decent” and a wolfish grin, which had led to Andy and Booker demanding the whole embarrassing story of the first time they had met, when she caught the two lovers outside her place fooling around in the car like horny teenagers. She had her audience howling with the description of the fogged up windows, rocking vehicle, and sheepish expressions, but he sincerely hoped that she was embellishing just how much of him she had seen that night. 

Despite the embarrassment, he felt a gratitude too immense to contain as he watched these two people, one of whom had become the most important in his life, meshing with his friends. It was like watching the birth of a new family, his family, and his throat was tight with love for them all. Yusuf leaned back in the booth, pulling his boyfriend close; Nicky sighed happily and rested his head on Yusuf’s shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Nicky glanced up at Yusuf through thick eyelashes. 

“Family. Love. The future.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Booker looked over at them with a soft smile, and raised his glass of sparkling water. “To the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a beast to wrangle for some reason. I don't know why this one fought me so much, but I'm posting it now before I go back and uselessly fight with it more.


End file.
